Only The Strong Survive
by McFlybustedkool
Summary: The strange going ons with McFly  Add on to the origanl story before Kara's mum pops it! Better to read story then to read summary! Contains violence, saddness deppresivethoughts etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Dissclaimer: I own Kara and her sister! I do NOT own McFly!  
>This profile is for: The strange going ons with McFly so... it isn't exact as this is before! XXX<strong>

**ONLY THE STRONG SURVIVE:**

Profile of Kara.

**NAME:** Kara Alice Leaver.

**HEIGHT:** 5ft 2incs.

**AGE:** 14.

**BIRTHDAY:** 23rd Feburauy.

**YEAR BORN:** 1997.

**FAMILY LIFE:** Mum and Dad divorvced when she was 6, mum died in car accident after divorce, Dad is in and out of prision because he is abusive, Kara has a long lost sister called: Abby. (Tom's her guidian.)

**PERSONALITY:** She seems to be tough and horrible but she has these walls hard to explain but can sometimes be nice and sweet and she's very protective and can sometimes be a hazard to people around her.

**LIVES WITH:** The McFly dudes, Gio, Georgia, Izzy and Ashley.

**HOME TOWN: **London Harrow (where Tom's from).

**ALERGIES:** Hay feaver and asma.

**EYES:** Shiny, big grey eyes.

**HAIR:** Straight, thick mid chest lenth blonde hair.

**BUILD:** Athlectic.

**PIERCINGS:** Two on each ear. And bellybutton pierced aswell.

**TATTOOS:** None

**BEST FRIEND(S):** Ashley, Jamie, Jethro (sometimes) and The McFly dudes.

**FEARS:** Death, Scary movies, Drug addicts.

**MOTTO(S):** 1st Music's my life full stop there's the full stop because it's the end of the sentance! 2nd If you mention my height I will mention your weight alright hun!

**MUSIC STYLE:** McFly, The Wanted, Cher Lloyd, Beyonce, Rihanna, Oasis, The script, Rebecca Fuguson, Amy Winehouse, Jessie J and Adele.

**SCHOOL:** n/a Got expeled for bad behaviour.

**FAVE GAME(S):** Twister, the yes no game, the name game.

**FAVE ANIMAL(S):** Horses, dogs, lions and sloths.

**TALENT(S):** Singing and street dance.

**MOBILE:** Jet black and hot pink Iphone.

**FAVE SPORTS TO DO:** Swimming, Ice skating and football.

**FAVE SONG:** Love the way you lie pt 2 by: Rihanna and Enimen.

**FAVE CAR:** A yellow renault .com/imgres?q=renault&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1366&bih=561&tbm=isch&prmd=ivns&tbnid=7Y8a_U_VKDKRlM:&imgrefurl=/2011/05/22/renault/&docid=Aya3U6vlEAcOlM&w=1024&h=768&ei=CJRDToKkKoaO8gP119jsBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=353&vpy=221&dur=1057&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=174&ty=100&page=1&tbnh=136&tbnw=214&start=0&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0

if wanted to be taken down then tell me.

**FAVE FOODS:** Pizza, subway, cheese puffs, Chocolate and nothing healthy.

**FAVE PLACES:** The high street (it's just shops, shops, shops.)

**FAVE COUNTRIE:** Australia.

**FAVE DAY:** Saturdays, cause the boys are normally on T.V or doing a concert or something.

McFlyBustedKool!

XXX


	2. Off too a badgood start

Disscalimer: Don't own McFly, I own Bob, Nadine, Joanna, Kara, Mr. Herclues, my best friend owns abby, And I possibly own any other people!

Kara Alice Leaver.

Born 28th Feburary 1997.

Nadine's POV.

"Honey, she's just so beautiful." Joanna exclaimed looking at Kara with tears in her eyes.

"I know, Shame Bob couldn't of been here." I said with a sigh holding my new baby girl.

"How did Ab feel about becoming a big sister?" Joanna asked stroking Kara's head.

"She was absloutly delighted." I answered with a smile.

"I'll text him to come... if you want." Joanna said staring at her phone.

"Yeh go on." I mumbled.

Baby, been born, Healthy. Really cute. Come.

Joanna.

"Ok, I've sent it." She said still staring at her mobile.

"Thanks alot... oh and. You have been an amazing help. Thanks for everything." I said looking into my best friends eyes.

She just smiled at me and said "That's what friends are for. Look into your babys eyes. They are the cutest blue I have ever seen."

**(Bobs POV)**

"Abby, stop that." I yelled at my 3 year old daughter.

"Sowwy." She replied looking up at me.

"Really, you are just being the..." He was interupted by his mobile vibrating.

Baby, been born, Healthy. Really cute. Come.

Joanna.

"Your sisters been born... You are going to be the worst influence on her ever." I said staring down at her.

I made my way to the hospital, asked where Nadine was and went off there.

"Hey, honey. So sorry I couldn't of been here." I said hugging her because Joanna was there.

"It's fine darling. She's the cutesest baby ever." She replied.

"I bet she is." I said being distracted.

"I better be going now, as I also have a family. Been lovely seeing you lot. Congrats. Love you. Byee." Joanna said leaving the room.

2 days later.

**(Abby's POV)**

"How dose it feel to be a big sister?" My teacher asked me.

"It's amazing. I love it. I want her to grow up now. How long till it will start being able to play Mr. Herclues?" I asked after showing the class my pictures of Kara.

"I don't know it varies. Probaly about two years atleast. But it dose depend on what you play with or as and on her." He answered with a smile.

"Mr. Herclues." I said in a question tone."

"Yeh."

"You're my faverwit teacher." I said and then gave him a hug.

"Thank you." He replied.

"You're my faveourite pupil." He whispered into my ear.

**(Mr. Herclues is said like: Her - cu - le - s... so it's basicly in stead of Herclues it's Hercules.)**

**(Tom's POV YAAAAAAAAAY Tom comes into the story now :D)**

I was walking back from school (he didn't know Gio at that point) and I thought 'Why don't I go and vist to see Kara.' So I changed route and went up to their house and knocked on the door continusaly untill Bob opened it.

"Hey uncle Bob, I was woundering if I could, maybe, see Kara?" I asked in a almost silent voice. There was something about Bob that just made me uncomftable.

"Yeh, sure. Follow me." He said leading meup the stairs into the nursury/Kara's bedroom.

He picked her up and handed her too me.

"Will I sound slightly gay if I comment on how cute she is?" I asked Bob.

"No... Well, I wont tell anyone." He said and then walked out the room.

'Wow, that guy dosen't have give me the creeps.' I was thinking while playing with Kara.

"You're so cute aren't you? I'll look after you when you're older. Just wait. I can tell that you're gunna need it." I said to her... She probaly dosen't even know what I'm saying... She was looked happy all the same.

I walked down the stairs still carrying Kara.

"Oh, Hi Tom. How are you?" Nadine asked from the kitchen quite supprised to see me.

"Yeh, I'm fine thanks." I replied.

"Good, Good. How was school?" She asked.

"Alright... DJ's visting this weekend." I stated getting exicted about it. (I know that they didn't know each other then but whatever it's my story oh yeh and... in thish chapter Tom's 12 Danny's 11 Harry's 11 and Dougie's 10.)

"That's good. Guess you'll be going to get Dougie and Harry over so that you can all be joined again." Nadine said laughing.

'How could she marry such a creep when she's so nice? Those girl's need someone better then him. He seems so rough with Abby, something must be going on.' I was thinking.

"Tom, Tom." She said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Uh, uh. Oh right sorry yeh?" I said coming back down to planet earth.

"I said do you wanna keep hold of Kara?" She asked.

"Umm... No, It's fine she's cute." I replied looking down to Kara.

The front door was opened and slammed shut.

"Abby, sweetheart. How was school?" Nadine asked kneeling down to her 7 year old daughter.

"Gweat I showed evewwyone pictuwews of Kawa." Abby replied excitedly her lisp making her sound so cute.

"Hey, Ab. Give me five." Tom said holding his hand out for a high five which she happily returned.

(4th page already)

"Tom, I've got something too ask you." Nadine stated.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked leaning down so Abby could stroke (sounds like a dog) Kara.

"I... umm... It's ok if you don't want to just tell me honestly. Would you like to be Kara's guidian? You wont be able to legualy look after her till you're 16 but... just in case?" Nadine asked

"Umm... I... Uhh... Yeh, ok." I replied quite supprised.

"Aww. Thank you and your mum said it's alright too." She said.

**(A few days later, the weekend and DJ's POV DJ is Danny)**

I just arrived in London, the smell of dirt and the town just hits you.

"Danny." I heard Tom yell over my shoulder.

"Hey." I said while walking towards him.

"I just spent hours traveling on the train because mum wasn't gunna spent ages on the motorway here and back." I added.

Tom laughed and lead me from the train station and to his house.

"Are Dougie and Harry coming?" I asked while walking.

"Yeh, yeh. They can't be the forgotten bunch." I replied.

"Talking of Harry and Dougie." We both turned around and there was Harry and Dougie.

"Dougie, why are you sulking again?" I asked him.

"Because you all say Harry and Dougie instead of Dougie and Harry." Dougie replied still sulking.

"Anyway..." Tom said after an awkward silence.

"Nice to see you." Tom said in more of a question tone then a stating tone.

(5th page)

"Yeh, anyway. To your crib." Dougie said pointing in the wrong direction.

"That way." Me, Harry and Tom said in usion. Pointing to the same place.

Dougie started sulking again.

"Anyway, you two wern't supposed to get here till later." Tom said to Harry and the forever sulking Dougie.

"We decided on an earlyier train, and forgot to tell you." Harry said.

"I thought to but ignored the thought, I decided that we could supprise you." Dougie said with a smirk raising his hand above his head.

"It, wasn't... exactly... a... supprise." I said pausing after each word. Knowing he was gunna start sulking again.

"Anyway... To my abode." Tom said walking towards his house. (I think abode means house but I might be mistaken.)

So we walked to Tom's house.

**(A FEW HOURS LATER)**

"BAND PRACTICE, NOW!" Harry yelled at Dougie who was being lazy making Harry, Tom and me run around after him.

"We are **NOT** your slaves so get off your lazy butt and go play your stupid bass!" Harry continued when Dougie didn't move apart from handing Harry his now empty cup.

*Sigh* "Ok, Ok." Dougie said getting up.

They went downstairs for band practice.

Do Do Do Do Do (x2)

She's got a lip ring and 5 colours in her hair,

Not into fashion but I love the clothes she wears,

Her tattoos always hidden by her underwear,

But she don't care. (Danny)

Everybody wants to know her naaaamme,

I threw a house party and she caaammmee,

Everyone asks me who is she?

That weirdo with 5 colours in her hair.

She's just a loner with that sexy attitude.(Tom)

(McFly: 5 colours in her hair)

"Tom." Dougie said.

"Dougie, we need to practice can this wait?" Tom replied.

"I'm bored." Dougie stated.

"I am getting annoyed with you already... as I said we need to practice." Tom said looking like he was ready to hit dougie.

"Can we change which song we do?" Dougie asked.

"OK, Ok." Tom said getting even more annoyed.

"Room on the third floor then." I said.

Room on the third floor,

Not what we asked for,

I'm not tired enough to sleep,

One bed is broken,

Next room is smokin,

Air conditing stuck on heat,

And I'm tired of training,

Hear the guest upstairs complaning,

Bout the room that's got it's T.V too loud,

I guess that times like these remind me,

That I've got to keep my feet on the ground. (Tom.)

Wake up early,

Round 7:30,

House keeping knockin on my door,

Do not disturb sign,

The back of her mind,

I must've left it on the floor. (Danny)

And my eyes are hurtin,

Cause the,

Cheap nylon curtins,

Lets the sunlight creap in through from the clouds, (Danny & Dougie)

I guess that times like these remind me,

That I've got to keep my feet on the ground, (Danny)

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na (x2)

I guess that time's like these remind me,

I guess that time's like these remind me,

I guess that time's like these remind me,

That I've got to keep my feet on the ground, (Tom)

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na (x2) (Danny, Tom & Dougie)

No, No. (Tom)

I guess that times like these remind me (Tom)

(Times like these remind me *Danny*)

I guess that times like these remind me (Tom)

(Ah, times like these remind me *Danny*)

I guess that times like these remind me,

That I've got to keep my feet on the ground. (Tom)

"Wooooo, Are we done yet?" Dougie asked.

"We've only done 1 and about a courter songs." I replied.

They contuined practising much to Dougie's annoyence.

**(BAND PRACTICE OVER)**

"Why do we practice again, Tom?" Dougie asked quite stupidly.

"So that we can hopefully become a fameouse band." Tom said slowly.

"Ohhh..." Dougie replied.

**O.K so it's Saturday so you know what that means?**

**No?**

**I'll explain...**

**Each week (Saturday) I hope too update this story, if I don't then.**

**1. I'm being lazy.**

**2. I forgot.**

**3. I can't.**

**or 4. I'm busy with my other story(s)**

**O.k thanks for reading umm...**

**I hope this wasn't too bad and umm... tell me what you think, where I can improve and please please please tell other people too read as... I get more help and ideas I want imsperation please!  
><strong>

**McFlyBustedKool. XXX**


	3. Two Years Later

**O.K So this is a bit later from how I wanted too start but whatever.**

**KIRA COMES HOME TOMORROW!**

**I made a mistake in the last chapter Tom was 11 Harry was 11 Danny was 10 and Dougie was 9.**

**In this chapter Tom: 15 Harry: 14 Danny: 14 And Dougie: 13.**

**(**2 YEARS LATER)

(2000)

"McFly... Is a." Fletch said with the annoying pause that makes you even more nervous.

...

...

...

"Mate, get on with it." Danny said after a while.

"McFly is a signed band." Fletch replied contuining.

"And... I will be your mannager." He said after a few seconds of silence.

Silence.

"Yeeeeeeeesss! Thank you soooo much." Dougie said jumping up from where he was sitting and then hugging Fletch.

Hugs and screams and everything that McFly would think to do. Including...

Danny and Dougie got everyone in the room linking arms and started dancing round in circles.

(lol soz I had 2 put that in)

**(HARRY'S POV)**

"We're signed." I screamed down the phone to my nan.

"What did you say dearie?" My nan asked.

"I said we're signed." I replied more calmly.

"Oh, so your parents let you go through with doing that band then?" She asked.

"Yeh, they're still abit mad at me." I replied.

**(STRAIGHT TO FLASHBACK)**

"McFly's trying to become a signed band." I said to my parents while cringing.

"Your having such a great education why would you waste it, Harry?" My dad Mark asked/stated.

"It would be fun, and also how long have McFly been together for now? Didn't you think we practised that much for a reason?" I asked getting quite annoyed.

"I just thought that you would have had a better idea of what you were going to do in your life Harry." My mum Emma said.

"I do have a good idea. It's to be in McFly." I replied getting even more annoyed.

"And I have quite frankly (he has said that before) had enough." I added and then walked out the room.

**(END OF SUDDEN FLASHBACK)**

"I don't think you should have gone through with that band." My nan added.

"I know, I know." I replied. Then hung up.

It was one thing knowing that my family didn't approve of it and were dissapointed and it was another thing them voicing that they can't bare it.

**(2 DAYS LATER TOM'S POV)**

"So, honey, McFly are a proper band how does it feel?" Gio asked me.

"Great. Just lovely." I replied.

"Still quite speechless from it all." I continued.

She laughed.

"Man, I love your laugh so much." I said making her blush.

"Tom, shut up now." She ordered me.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Cause your embarrassing me and being noisy." She said.

"I can't help saying I love your laugh if I do." I replied.

"Tom, just. Be quiet. Please." She said.

"You do know that McFly are going to have to tour soon." I told her.

"Yeah. Shame though." She replied staring at the ceiling.

"You gunna be all right?" I asked her.

"Sure." She replied not sounding very sure.

"Honestly?" I asked her again.

"Honestly, one hundred percent." She replied sounding more convincing.

"Anyway. I need to see K and Abi today, I've been busy so I haven't really seen 'em. Do you wanna come babe?" I said/asked.

"Yeh, Ok. What time?" Gi asked.

"5ish. Because Ab will have to get back from school... and Bob wont be there." I replied.

"Cool. He is such a creep." She said laughing.

**(5ISH)**

We were walking to the Leavers house.

"Don't you find babys interesting?" Gi asked.

"What the. Not really. Why?" I asked.

"Just, don't you wonder what they're thinking. Like when you talk to them silly or pull faces or just even everyday things, it just seems interesting to think that they could see the world completely different." Gi explained.

"I guess so." I replied.

We arrived at the house and knocked.

"Hey Abby, Can we come in?" I asked her.

She opened the door further.

She went off to get Nadine.

"That is creepy, she normally won't shut up." I whispered to Gi.

"I know. Something's wrong. Why haven't you heard from them for ages?" Gi asked quitely.

"Hey, you both alright?" Nadine asked coming down the stairs.

"Yeh, umm. We're alright thanks." Gi answered.

"That's good how did the McFly signing go?" She asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeh, we're signed." I exclaimed.

"That's great! You, Danny, Harry and Dougie deserve it. You've been non - stop practising for years. Even despite you being in London. Harry and Dougie in Essex and Danny in Bolton." Nadine replied.

"It's been hard, but they wanna get us to live in a house together next year." I explained.

"Oh right, is that because your 16 next year?" Nadine asked.

"Yeh." Was my short but explainitve answer.

**Ok, so I have apologies but the next chapter will be VERY short. But HOPEFULLY I will do the one after longer.**

**Please give ideas and inspiration.**

**McFlyBustedKool...**

**XXX**


	4. Silence Is A Scary Sound

**Ok next very short chapter... I'm very sorry...**

**Dissclaimer: I own nobody famous I own Kara, Nadine, Bob, Joanna some others and My best friend owns Ab, This guy called Jamie, Jethro, Ethan etc (They're not all in this chapter.)**

**In this chapter.**

**(Dougie's sister) Jazzie 11, (Danny's sister and in this story brother) Tom: 12 Vicky: 17, (Tom's sister) Carrie: 7 or 8. (Harry's brother and sister) Katherine: 12. Tom: 10. (Danny's brother aint his brother in real life it's Tom Parker lol in this he's Tom Jones!)**

**Ok so there's this guy called Jamie and he is 13. Probs not in this story but if he is then it'll be later on.**

**(DOUGIE'S POV)**

I kept going over the moment in my head.

"McFly is a signed band."

"Dougie" My annoying younger sister Jazzie yelled up the stairs.

"What?" I asked.

"School." She yelled back.

*Sigh*

I got up off my bed and went downstairs and into the car.

'I can't wait till we go on tour. And live in the house in London. I wont have to cope with this person behind me. (Meaning Jazzie)' I was thinking.

We arrived at school.

"Bye." I said getting out the car with a sigh.

If there was another thing I really hated it was school. It was just so annoying.

**(FIRST LESSON)**

I was writing a song.

'I look into the sky. And I have to ask why. She's go and leave me. Oh why. Do feelings have to die. Is it all just a sign. Of what is ment to be.

Well I'm just too excited, the end of this can't sighted.'

"Dougie Poynter." I heard the annoying voice say.

"Yeh." I replied leaning back in the chair.

"What are you doing? You're not paying attention are you?" She asked.

"Nope, and I'm writing a song." I said.

"Well, you should be paying attention. I know you're now in a signed band but you must pay attention to your lessons. Dougie Poynter." The annoying voice continued on and on.

"But it's so boring." I groaned.

"But. You should listen mr. Poynter." She said and then went back to her desk.

I fell asleep.

**(AFTER SCHOOL TIME)**

I walked up to my room and started writting the song.

I called it silence is a scary sound.

My phone started ringing.

"Yahyoo." Danny said.

"Yahyoo?" I asked.

"Just another way of saying hi." He added.

"Right. So anyway. What you phoning for? I've written a song." I said with barely breathing.

"Cool. McFly need to get together song time." He explained.

"Yeh, I know." I replied.

"So, how we gunna do that?" He asked.

"Duuno, ask Tom." I told him.

"Ok. Bye. Dougsworth." He said and then started laughing.

*Sigh* "Bye." I said just before hanging up.

"Bored. So bored. Bored." I kept saying over and over again bouncing a ball against the wall.

**Ok, so there it is so sorry it's short...**

**McFlyBustedKool.**

**XXX**


	5. Authors note

**Hope you're enjoying the story.**

**If anyone's actually reading it that is.**

**Anyway as it is back to school now :'( I will be busy as I have loads of leassons so I will now update every other Saturday so not this Saturday but next Saturday you can get the update ok?**

**Galaxy Defenders Stay Forever.**

**McFlyBustedKool.**

**XXX**


	6. Confession

**Next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly, Their gf's, siblings or life... lol. You get it now? Good.**

**Dunno how this will go. Probably bad. **

**This is where things start to come out.**

**(Nadine's POV)**

Tom and Giovanna were still over my house.

"Are you still sure about being Kara's guardian?" I asked him.

"Yeh, sure." He replied.

"Is it all right to take Abby and Kara out later?" Gio asked.

"Yeh, it would be nice to have some sort of peace." I answered.

**(A WHILE LATER TOM'S POV WHILE OUT AT THE PARK)**

We were walking towards the park.

"You alright?" I asked Ab since she was acting a little strange.

"Yeh." She answered looking down at the ground sighing.

"Sure?" I asked her.

"Mmmm..." She replied.

Gio was carrying Kara as she was cold.

"Actually. Daddy sometimes hurts mummy and me. Sometimes he yells at Kara." Abby added.

I should have thought something about it but I thought it was just a little kid thing when they say things they don't mean. But I always knew he was creepy. I just thought it was me though.

Gio sent me a worried/concerned glance.

"I'm sure he was just playing." I reasured her.

"We'll have a chat later Tom." Giovanna whispered to me.

"But he really hurts." Abigail said very quietly that I only just heard it.

"He probably dosn't mean it, darling." Gio replied when she saw me struggiling to find an answer.

Abigail just shrugged her shoulders and walked faster.

"You alright Ab?" I yelled after her.

No reply.

"Go." Giovanna ordered me to.

I ran towards her and she was standing kicking stones into the stream.

"Tom, why? Don't you even understand it? It's just like... Oh he doesn't mean it, He's probabaly only playing. Do you have to see to believe?" She asked.

"Darling, I don't know why. And no I don't understand. I wouldn't need to see to have proof but it's just." I was interrupted.

"Just that I'm nine. So I'm wrong completely." She said.

"No, no not at all darling." I replied.

"Then why didn't you believe me?" Abigail asked.

"Just... I dunno. It came as a bit of a shock I guess." I explained.

"Should we just go to the park?" Giovanna asked.

"Yeh." Abby answered.

I picked her up and started walking towards the park.

When we got there and me and Gi got too sit down we started having the talk Gi wanted to have.

"How do you think Nadine copes then?" She asked me.

"I don't know... I've always noticed different marks or something but, I dunno I guess I've never thought anything about it at all." I answered.

"Do you think that they would be able to cope much longer?" She asked signailing towards K & A.

"Seriously? No. It must be extrimely hard for them." I replied.

"But, we know. Are we gunna make Nadine confess first?" Gi asked.

"I think so." I replied.

**(ONCE THEY'VE RETURNED THE KIDS)**

Bob was there so we couldn't do anything.

I kept looking over at him. I couldn't bare the thought that he could abuse such innocent little kids. I wondered what he had actually done to them. Was it something really bad?

Does he just do it when he's drunk or not?

Me and Gi left after a few minuets.

**(2 DAYS LATER STILL TOMS POV)**

I went back over their house.

Bob answered.

"Come in." He growled and then opened the door wider.

Nadine had a broken arm and black - eye.

I gasped and then said that I was taking Kara and Abigail over to my place.

Bob left.

"Look, I know your secret. He caused your broken arm and your black - eye. Abby told me two days ago." I told her.

She gasped.

"That girl." She said angrily.

"Don't tell her off. Do you know how much danger your putting your kids through?" I asked her.

She looked down and nodded.

"Look I am taking them over to mine or Gi's house. But I want to know that when I return them they will be safe. Ok." I explained.

I walked into the living room.

I couldn't believe the sight.

Kara and Abigail were huddled together on the sofa in a cover.

Kara was crying her eyes out and Abigail had blood down her cheek.

I groaned and turned to Nadine.

"I'll get Kara to stop crying and you can clean up the blood from Abby." I told her then picked up Kara.

"Don't worry darling. You'll be alright." I said quietly.

She didn't calm down at all.

I walked out to see Nadine.

"Can you calm down your kid? If I look after Abigail?" I asked.

She took Kara and walked out the room.

I started cleaning off the blood and talking to Abby.

"What did he do sweetheart?" I asked.

"He cut my cheek." I almost cried she said it like it was an everyday thing.

I just continued washing the blood from her cheek without saying anything.

I felt the presence of a body above me.

I looked up and it was Bob.

I'd finally had enough.

"What do you think this is? Are you mad? Obviously yes. How can you hurt such innocent girls? I souldn't understand how you could hurt your wife. But your kids? Your just awful." I shouted at him.

He just stared down at me and smiled.

Man he looked creepy.

He leaned in.

"I might be mad. I know I'm mean. You don't need to announce that to me. But. One day I will kill one of these girls or Nadine. Your just a kid. Not even 16 what can you do? You could get all your stupid band mates if you wanted and I highly doubt that you could do anything that I recomend it." He whispered that to me.

I could only sit in shock and horror.

I was truly scared of this guy.

"Nad." Bob said as he walked out the room.

I listened intently. (All purpose on. Concentraiting greatly.) To what he was saying.

"Oh. Hi." She said. I could sense the fear in her voice.

"What're we gunna do with the kids today?" He asked.

"Tom's looking after them." She replied. It sounded more like a question.

"That's great." He answered.

I wanted to know what he was going to do.

"Ab, stay." I ordered her to like a dog.

She obeyed and I walked out the room.

I stood behind a corner listening to the conversation.

"Please don't do anything." I heard Nad beg.

"I think I know what I should do." He said ignoring her request.

Kara started crying again.

I put a plaster on Abigails cheek and then took Kara and was about to go. Bob wasn't in the room so it was a great opituintey.

"If anything happens, go to Gi's. I'll be there." I whispered.

Then left.

**Thought this was a great place to leave this chapter.**

**I hope I've portraied Bob in the way I want him. Now is a good place to say he doesn't actually kill anyone. I don't wanna give too much away though...**

**McFlyBustedKool.**

**XXX**


End file.
